The present invention relates, generally, to the field of computing, and more particularly to augmented reality.
Augmented reality relates to technology that modifies a direct or indirect user view of a real-world environment with computer-generated elements using various inputs, such as sound data, image data, or location data. Various technologies may be implemented when utilizing augmented reality, such as eyeglasses, head-mounted displays, head-up displays, contact lenses, virtual reality displays, and handheld displays. Augmented reality may have numerous applications within society including uses in literature, architecture, visual art, education, emergency management, video gaming, medicine, military, navigation, tourism, language translation, and music production.